


Let the Rain Wash Away All the Pain of Yesterday

by Huntress8611



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “G?” he asked quietly, “You wanna talk about it?”Callen shook his head quickly before pushing his head firmly into Sam’s shoulder and starting to tremble.“Fuck,” Sam muttered to himself. “G, hey, you don’t have to, it’s okay.”“I- I just- I’m so tired. I can’t sleep, I haven’t gotten a good night's sleep in at least a month, Sam. I’m just so fucking tired,” Callen whispered, his eyes watering. “I just wanna sleep, Sam.”





	Let the Rain Wash Away All the Pain of Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bring the Walls Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679692) by [dragongummy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongummy/pseuds/dragongummy). 



> The title of this work is from the song Coming Home by Diddy-Dirty Money.

“Jesus, G, no wonder everyone leaves you,” Sam joked, “You’re ridiculous.”

Callen froze. Usually this kind of thing wouldn’t phase him, but he hadn’t slept for more than 3 hours a night in over two weeks and he was at the end of his rope. On top of that, it was just him and Sam, and he usually felt safe enough to let his guard down around Sam.

_ No, Sam can’t leave. Nonono, everyone else is already gone! _

“Shit, G. It was a joke. I didn’t mean it.”

_ Shit, I said that outloud? _

“Yeah. You okay, dude?”

Callen started to pace, hands squeezing his head.

“G? G, what’s going on?” Sam asked, concerned, but he didn’t seem to hear him. “G, calm down for a sec, tell me what’s going on.”

Callen kept pacing, muttering under his breath, his breathing getting faster and faster.

_“Shit.”_ Sam stepped in front of his friend and grabbed his shoulders. “God, G. C’mere.”

Sam pulled his friend into a hug, internally sighing when he froze.  _ Jesus, this kid. _ Callen tried to pull away, but Sam could tell that he wasn’t really trying and he was prepared to wait. After a few minutes, Callen just kinda collapsed into him.

“I’ve gotcha.” Sam looked behind himself and carefully took a few steps backwards before sitting down on the couch.

Callen moved, curling up against him and leaning heavily into his friend, his body racked with sobs.

_ Fuck. _

“I’ve gotcha, G,” he said, cupping the back of his neck with one hand and tightening his grip with the other.

“Everybody leaves,” he whispered between sobs.

“I swear I’m not going anywhere, G. I won’t leave. I promise.” He felt awful, he never should have made that joke. G was just so good at hiding his pain. He completely forgot about his abandonment issues and that was on him, but he sure as hell was gonna try and make it right.

Sam shifted, trying to keep his leg from falling asleep, and Callen tensed up again, having felt him move.

“Not leaving. I promised, remember?”

Callen relaxed enough that Sam could move around and get comfortable on the couch. He turned his face into his friend’s shoulder, trying to hide from the world.

“G?” he asked quietly, “You wanna talk about it?”

Callen shook his head quickly before pushing his head firmly into Sam’s shoulder and starting to tremble.

“Fuck,” Sam muttered to himself. “G, hey, you don’t have to, it’s okay.”

“I- I just- I’m so  _ tired _ . I can’t sleep, I haven’t gotten a good night's sleep in at least a month, Sam. I’m just so fucking tired,” Callen whispered, his eyes watering. “I just wanna sleep, Sam.”

“C’mon, G,” Sam said, forcing the other man to stand up and tucking him tightly under his arm.

Sam managed to get him into the car and to his house, letting him lean heavily on him as they walked in. Sam lead him to the bedroom and pushed him down onto his bed before helping the man out of his shoes and jacket. Then, he went over to his dresser and pulled out an old, worn t-shirt and a pair of baggy sweatpants, balling them up and tossing them to Callen before grabbing another set for himself. He quickly changed and by the time he turned around, so had Callen, who had also pulled his knees up to his chest and practically curled into a ball.

“Hey, G?” Sam carefully asked, not receiving a response.

He slowly approached his partner before setting a hand on his shoulder. When he didn’t flinch, Sam somehow managed to maneuver him under the covers and then crawled in himself on the other side.

He pulled his partner up against him, and Callen jumped.

“It’s just me.”

Callen relaxed, turning into Sam’s hold.

“You can sleep now, you're safe,” Sam said, rubbing his partner's back.

“Thanks, Sam,” Callen mumbled, drifting off to sleep.

A few hours later, Sam's eyes snapped open. He could hear G muttering something under his breath, moving around, discontented.

“G, hey. Wake up, G,” Sam said.

When G didn't wake up and began to lash out at some invisible enemy, Sam grabbed his arms, rolling on top of him and pinning him to the bed.

“Hey, G, it's Sam. You're safe, you're just having a nightmare. I need you to wake up, G. C'mon.”

Callen's eyes snapped open and he began to yank at his arms, panicking at the feeling of being boxed in. Sam winced, hating to scare G, but not willing to let go and risk him hurting himself.

“G. G! It's just me, it's Sam. You're okay, you just had a nightmare. You're safe here.,” Sam reminded him, looking him in the eye.

“S-sam?” Callen stuttered, his movements slowing.

“Yeah, it’s just me, G. You gonna take a swing at me if I let you go?”

Callen shook his head and Sam sat up, pulling G into a hug.

“You wanna talk about it?” Sam suggested.

“You left. You, Hetty, Deeks, Kensi, Nell, Nate, Eric. You all left me,” Calle murmured.

“That’ll never happen, G. Promise.”

“I just can’t be alone anymore. I can’t take it.”

“I know, G,” Sam said, holding him tighter. “I swear to you, though, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
